


Lay Me Down Tonight

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Club Owner Furlan, Club Owner Isabel, Club Owner Levi, Dancer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Grinding, Isabel and Eren are cousins, M/M, Medical Student Eren Yeager, Mikasa and Levi are cousins too, Older Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a little smut, ereri/rivaere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: Isabel Magnolia owns a nightclub along with her boyfriend Farlan Church, and decides to host a homecoming party for her cousin, Eren Jaeger, who went abroad to finish his studies. Along with the party, Isabel decided to slip in a little something, specially made just for her favourite cousin





	Lay Me Down Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! I decided to (finally) succumb to my desires to write an Ereri fic. It's just a one-shot that I decided to write after I got inspire from Lana del Rey. (And I just needed an excuse to right Ereri porn) This was supposed to be smut but I didn't go all the way because it just doesn't feel right yet, and I'm basically new to writing in that genre so please do forgive my poor attempt writing one T-T Anywayyy, without further ado, ERERI *whispers* porn.

“Leeeeviiiii~” Isabel called in a sing-song tone, running towards the bar where Levi is stationed at the moment, wiping the wine and shot glasses.

“No.” He said, not even bothering to tear away his gaze from what he is doing.

“I haven’t said anything yet.” Isabel said, voice laced with false innocence.

“With the way you called me, I already know you’re going to ask me to do something unimaginable so I’m already giving you the answer and that is no.” Levi said, earning himself a pout from Isabel.

For the whole day that Levi is cleaning the nightclub which he co-owns with his two best friends, Isabel kept on following him around to get him to say yes to fuck knows what she wanted him to do, even getting Farlan to team up with her.

“Get your ass up in the bar because we’re going to open up in a few minutes.” Levi told them. “And the answer is still no.” He continued before walking away.

“You don’t even know what I’m asking for yet!” Isabel shouted but Levi paid her no attention, causing Isabel to slump her shoulders and drag her feet towards the bar where she would be working for the night along with Levi.

Isabel is running her own nightclub along with her boyfriend Farlan and their best friend, Levi. They all finished degrees in hospitality management and masters in business and economics and with their savings, they decided to build their own club, complete with a bar, a dance floor and private rooms to host small and private affairs. The MAC Nightclub is one of the most famous in their area and one of the fanciest yet, with the indoors beautifully blended in red and black. They work alongside the people who they hire, taking turns in being the bartender and the DJ of the club and tonight, Farlan is the one tasked to be the DJ.

“You’ll get him to say yes, Izzy. He’s gonna cave in, if not now, maybe later.” Farlan said while following her mopping girlfriend to the bar area. Isabel just pouted more and rested her chin on top of her palm, elbows propped on the bar counter. Farlan just chuckled at her and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be preparing the playlist for tonight, good luck in asking him that favor.” And then he walked away towards the dj’s booth stationed by the left of the dance floor area.

——————

“Stop mopping around Isabel. The drinks won’t mix themselves.” Levi called out to Isabel but she just ignored him, just continued drawing circles on the counter of the bar area while frowning. She’s been ignoring him for the past two hours, not even bothering to help him in entertaining their patrons for tonight.

Finishing the latest order, he glanced around and seeing that there wouldn’t be patrons yet, he jumped over the counter to the other side of the bar and sat down on the empty chair beside Isabel.

Sighing, he decided to hear her out. “Fine, what is that favor you’ve been wanting to ask me?” He asked, and Isabel immediately jumped out of her seat and turned to him, her wide grin replacing the frown she has been sporting for the past hour.

“You’ll do it?!?” She exclaimed.

“I did not say anything, I was just asking what it is.” Levi answered.

“Well, it’s better than no. Anyway, I’ll be closing the club this coming Saturday because I’ll be hosting a homecoming party.”

“And what is my part in this homecoming party of yours?” Levi inquired.

“You’ll be dancing, like pole-dancing, lap dancing and stuff like that.” Isabel answered, causing Levi to gape at her.

“What the fuck, Isabel. NO!” He answered.

“Come on, Levi. Please? Do it for your favorite girl?” Isabel pleaded while pouting, even placing her palms against each other.

“Fuck, no. I’m not going to grind my ass on that pole down there. Why would I even dance, who’s homecoming party is it anyway?” Levi said while standing up to return to his station behind the bar.

“Eren.”

That made Levi stop.

“Who?”

“Eren. Eren Jaeger, my cousin. He would be coming home on Friday. He just graduated from his medicinal degree, and I insisted on throwing him a small, homecoming party as a gift.”

_Eren fucking Jaeger is going home._ Levi mused to himself. It’s been 6 years since he saw the man, and boy, if his heart did not just beat fast at the mention of his name.

“Soooo, you’ll do it?” Isabel asked, hopeful.

“Still, no. Just go get some girl over there to do it for him.” Levi asked, returning to mixing drinks for their patrons.

“He won’t like that, Levi.”

“Why not?”

“He’s gay.”

_Hold the fuck up, what?_

“Who is?” Another voice asked, and they both turned around to see Hanji plopping down on the seat next to Isabel.

“No one.” “Eren.” Levi and Isabel answered at the same time, earning the latter a glare from the former.

“Ooh, so what about Eren being gay?” Hanji questioned.

“Fuck off, shitty glasses. None of your business.” Levi answered but Hanji just ignored him in favor of turning to Isabel to answer her question.

“Well, he is going home, landing here on Friday. And I offered to throw him a homecoming party here in the club complete with drinks and you know, a dance number from Levi.” Isabel answered.

“I don’t remember agreeing to this shit, Isabel.” Levi snarled. Isabel was about to answer when Hanji cut her off.

“Oh come on, Levi. This is your chance to get your hands on that Jaeger booty.” Hanji told him while wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

“Shut up, Hanji.”

“Wait— you like my cousin?” Isabel asked, eyes wide with confusion and delight.

“No.” Levi denied.

“Yeah, ever since when we were like, 17.” Hanji answered.

“Omg, Levi, you liked my cousin for 8 years and you didn’t tell me a thing? Oh, I’m so going to get you on that pole right now.”

Levi has been harboring feelings for Eren ever since he was 17 and the latter, 20. He was a college freshman, along with Isabel and Farlan, and Eren is a junior in a pre-med course. He still remembers the day when Isabel introduced him to Eren, the very fucking day when he became a slave to the most beautiful turquoise green eyes he ever had the pleasure of staring into. He remembers turning into a puddle whenever their eyes would meet even in a short period of time, coupled with Eren’s bright smile that puts the sun to shame and does wonders to his heart. He remembers that wonderful tanned and toned body when he stands in all his glory while working out in the gym along with him and his cousin Mikasa who is Eren’s best friend, remembers Mikasa closing his mouth when he gaped at him that one time. All those 8 years of carefully stepping around Eren while keeping his feelings to himself, with only Hanji, Mikasa and Erwin in the loop (like he wanted them to know, those guys are just too nosy for their own good), those 6 years of subtle excitement whenever they would be talking with each other on Skype along with Isabel or Mikasa, would either result in a relationship to the boy he’s been head over heels for a long time, or a disaster that would maybe bring Eren back abroad and never come back, if he ever decided to agree to Isabel’s offer. All he’s got to do is to take the risk and hopefully, not screw it up.

“Yo, what am I missing?” Farlan greeted, nodding at Hanji and signaling Levi to bring him his usual drink.

“Farlan, babe, Levi here likes Eren for 8 fucking years, you hear me? Eight. Fucking. Years.” Isabel told her boyfriend.

“Oh, yeah, I am aware.” Farlan said while shrugging, earning him a wide-eyed look from both Isabel and Levi, with Hanji just cackling.

“How the fuck?” Levi asked, mouth agape.

“Well, we’ve been best friends since we were in diapers Levi, and for me you are not exactly subtle with your staring. You are practically undressing him almost every time.” He said grinning at his best friend who turned a shade of red at being found out.

“Wow, fuck you.”

“Nah, just get Eren to do that for ya.” Farlan teased and Hanji and Isabel just laughed even harder at the way Levi seemed to turn a deeper shade of red.

Levi scoffed at his three friends and just went to busy himself with his task of mixing drinks.

Farlan observed his best friend for a while before deciding to speak up. “Just do it, Levi.”

“Do what?” He asked, not looking at Farlan, instead focusing his gaze on the drink he is currently stirring. Isabel and Hanji went silent, choosing to tune in to the conversation.

Farlan rolled his eyes. “Isabel’s favor. This is your chance, Lee. You’ve been tip-toeing around him for god knows how long and the chance is here, you just got to do it.”

Levi just looked at him and sighed. He knew Farlan was being sincere, he would never call him that if he wasn’t. “I don’t know, Farlan. I mean, I don’t even know if he likes me, if I would even be able to fucking dance.”

“So, that’s what’s been bothering you? Levi, you were one of the best dancers when we were in college. People flock around you just to get in your pants, be it male or female. You wiggle your ass out there and people practically faint, do ya hear me? I know because I’ve seen it.” Isabel told him. “And if he likes you or not, so what? You’re great Levi, you’re talented, beautiful, sexy, intelligent. If he does not see that in the whole 8 years of friendship you both have, and if that is not enough for his little gay heart then fuck him. It is his lose, not yours.”

Levi just sighed.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

————————————

And that’s when he found himself three days later at the employees room along with Farlan and Erwin, who was there to “comfort him and relieve his nervousness and make sure he won’t back out,” as Hanji had put it in.

“Will you stop pacing around and get your ass to sit down?” Farlan asked him. He’s been watching Levi pace around the room for the past 30 minutes and it took all of his control to stop himself from hauling his best friend on the nearest seat and tie him so Levi would stop fidgeting and pacing. It’s making him dizzy.

Levi gripped the hem of the robe he was wearing on top of his outfit for tonight before plopping down on the couch they placed in the room. “Fucking Hanji, fucking Isabel. Why did I even agree to this shit. Fuck it.” He muttered under his breath along with more profanities. He is in panic mode and well, mad. He agreed to be dancing but he did not agree to fucking wear something revealing for his ‘performance’ tonight. He spent the last three days putting up and practicing a routine for tonight, and when he walked in this afternoon, Hanji and Isabel grabbed him toward the employees room, shoving him a dress bag that contained a pair of stockings with leather thigh belts and suspenders along with a black, leather corset with lace straps and see through lace that ran the sides until just below his hips, complete with black panties and black stilettos. It took them two hours of arguments and reasoning to get Levi in those clothes (and also cost him his leather shorts, which he loved so much, to be thrown away by Isabel without a second thought) and a threat of revenge from Levi ( _I swear to God, I'm gonna wiggle my ass in front of your boyfriends, to which Isabel and Hanji practically grinned and asked him to do fucking do it, they swear they are all going to be too gay for Levi they might break it off and all four of them would pursue him instead as Isabel put it in a joking manner of course, well except for the wiggling ass part because she really wanted to see that)_ which fit him perfectly, almost making him wonder how prepared they were for Levi to do this.

“You’ll be fine.” Erwin said as he stood up and placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as a sign of comfort.

“Yeah, like hell I would. Did you even fucking see what your girlfriends made me wear? I swear to god, I’m going to get them back.” Levi said while gritting his teeth.

Erwin and Farlan chuckled. “Yeah, we did. And honestly speaking, it suits you. You look fine, Lee. And I mean fine like, you look well, in Isabel and Hanji terms, fucking edible.” Farlan said. “If your wooing Eren fails and Izzy decides she won’t have my ass anymore, I’ll haul yours and we’ll run away together, mate.” He joked, causing Levi to laugh at his best friend.

“I’d have to agree with Farlan, Levi. And you know me, I’m one hard man to please.” Erwin said, combined with a wink at the end. Levi just rolled his eyes. “I fucking hope your girlfriends are hearing you right now and you both get your dicks kicked and twisted.” But deep inside, he was so glad because his friends are very supportive of him, just what he needed in times like this, even if Hanji and Isabel tend to go overboard sometimes, they still look out for him.

A couple of minutes later, Mikasa came inside the room to inform Levi that he should be ready in 5 minutes because that’s when they will be starting. Farlan and Erwin already left to go to Isabel and Hanji, so he’s left to his own devices.

“You’ll do great. You always do.” Mikasa reassured him before she left.

He removed the robe he was wearing and hanged it behind the door. Looking at the mirror, he checked himself for the last time, smoothing out his corset and straightening the leg belts and stockings. He heard the start of the music that he will be dancing, and that is his cue for his entrance. Taking in a deep breath, he walked towards the door and onto the dance floor.

_Showtime_.

———————————————

Eren has been standing in his black button up shirt paired with fitted jeans and boots, looking around ever since he arrived at his cousin’s night club. “Hey Mika, are you sure Levi would be here?” He asked his best friend for the fifth time in an hour.

“Yes, Eren. He will be here. Just calm the fuck down and sit.” Mikasa answered gesturing to the soft plush booth at the center of the dance floor.

He’s been wanting to see the raven ever since he boarded that plane, even went straight to the club as soon as he landed, only for Isabel to tell him that no, Levi won’t be working that because he was busy with some stuff, but he would be attending his home coming party, which Isabel assured him before he left last night. And now, it has been an hour and yet, he saw no signs of the raven he adored so dearly.

He missed Levi. He missed the blush that would color his cheek when Eren would catch him staring, he missed the stutters that would flow from the raven’s mouth when he becomes flustered. He missed the way his small hands would grab the hem of his shirts whenever he wanted to call his attention, missed the way Levi calls his name, a melodious sound he would love to hear over and over again. He missed the eyes that betrays his usually stoic face, those stormy gray-blue eyes that swirls with so much emotion, those eyes that softens with affection when he lets out the almost-never-there smile, and hardens when determined or angry. He missed all the little things that Levi is. He’s been wanting to pursue a relationship with Levi ever since he was a senior, but the scholarship got in the way and he wouldn’t want to subject him to the strains of a long-distance relationship, not when he was just 18 and at the prime of adulthood. So, he decided to finish his med scholarship first, 6 years was a long time, and decided that, if Levi is single and would have him when he’s back, then there would be nothing to stop him from making the raven his. And the odds are in his favor as Isabel provided him with the information that Levi is “single and gay with a history of one night stands because he does not want to be tied to someone yet” when he so subtly asked her during that one video call, a week before he went home.

And now here he was, seated on a small booth alone as he fidgeted on his seat. Isabel appeared at his side after a while asking him to calm down because he looked like he was shitting his pants, and all Eren asked was Levi. Isabel rolled her eyes at her cousin and told him to _calm the fuck down we’re going to start in a few minutes and I’ve got something special lined up for you, so chill._

_Fuck whatever that something special is, I only want Levi._ He replied in his head. He only wants to have Levi now, and maybe even forever, that is if he’d want him and he can woo Levi into falling in love with him.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to sit still. If Levi said he is coming, he is. He would just have to wait.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed to a soft red, and Lana del Rey’s honeyed voice filled the air, creating a right amount of sensual atmosphere for what was about to come.

__**Life is awesome, I confess, What I do, I do best  
You got nothing, I got tested  
And I’m best,** **yes**

All heads turned to the right where they heard the soft clicking of heels against the hardwood floor, and there, Eren saw his raven-haired beauty, clad in stockings and corset made of leather and laces, strutting his way through the dance floor, his face stoic yet he managed to emit a confident and sexy aura that flows through every corner of the night club.

_**Lay me down tonight in my linen and curls  
Lay me down tonight, Riviera girls** _

Levi made his way towards the table where Hanji and Erwin are seated. Hanji was grinning widely at him, amused at what was about to happen. Levi was holding a smirk himself as he pulled Erwin by the latter’s tie and swayed his hips along the beat, slowly lowering himself before pulling himself up and strutting away, leaving Hanji gaping at him.

**_I fucked my way up to the top_  
_This is my show_  
_I_ _fucked my way up to the top_  
Go, baby, go (Go, go, go, go, go)  
This is my show (Go, go, go, go, go)  
This is my show**

He then went on his way to Isabel and Farlan’s table, which was on the left side opposite of Hanji and Erwin’s, Isabel grinning as well while clapping his hands while Farlan was watching him, amusement evident in his face. He would be lying if he didn’t know what Levi was planning, especially when he promised his revenge for Hanji and Isabel.

Running his fingers along the shoulder of his bestfriend, he leaned down and whispered something to him, earning himself a laugh and a nod from Farlan. Eren, who was watching everything in his seat, was seething with jealousy, albeit turned on for Levi was such a temptress, a sight to behold, the soft red hues contrasting beautifully to his pale skin. He almost went up from his seat when he saw Farlan’s hands on Levi’s hip while the latter sensually swayed his hips while standing in between Farlan’s legs. He knew from Isabel’s stories that Farlan and Levi used to fool around with each other in their early teenage years (more of an experimental manner rather than intimate because they never saw each other as more than friends and they were all each other had back then), before they met Isabel on high school senior year. Although Farlan is not exactly gay nor bi and sees Levi as a brother and a bestfriend, Eren can’t help but feel jealous as Farlan and Levi’s comfort with each other is one he desires for a long time.

Eren got thrown over when Levi sent him a lust-filled look before removing himself from Farlan, leaving Isabel like a gaping fish, the same state as Hanji, before both of them actually squealed and shouted, " _Levi, we're so gay for you!"_  

**I'm a dragon, you're a whore  
Don't even know what you're good for  
Mimicking me is a fucking bore to me  
But babe**

Levi made his way to the center of the dance floor, right just in front of Eren, where a pole was set up by Isabel earlier. Eren watched as Levi latched on the pole, swaying and grinding his hips while keeping eye-contact with him. Levi then wrapped his leg around the pole and started spinning and turning, leaving Eren breathless.

**_Lay me down tonight in my diamonds and pearls_  
Tell me songs at night about your favorite girl  
I fucked my way up to the top  
This is my show  
I fucked my way up to the top  
Go, baby, go (Go, go, go, go, go)  
This is my show (Go, go, go, go, go)  
This is my show**

Eren has seen Levi dance before, he even went to some of his dance competitions along with Farlan, Isabel, Mikasa and few of their friends. But he never saw him dance in such a sensual way, working that pole in such a fucking good way, he would lie if he denied sporting a semi-hard erection in the middle of the club while watching him, wishing that he would be the pole right now, Levi grinding against him, wrapped around him.

**_Need you baby, like I breathe you, baby_  
Need you baby, more, more, more, more  
Need you baby, like I breathe you, baby  
Fuckin' need you baby, more, more, more, more**

Levi then slipped off the pole, and walked towards (more like prowled in Eren’s opinion) the table where Eren is seated alone, throwing a playful wink and flying kiss to Mikasa, who playfully rolled her eyes in response. Turning his attention back to Eren, he smirked as he saw the man gazing at him with such adoration and lust, it makes the seductress inside of him jump up and down, obviously loving the attention he is getting.

He propped himself on Eren’s table, crossing his legs and pulling Eren close to him to whisper the next lyrics of the song: **_Lay_ _me down tonight in my linen and curls, Lay me down tonight, I'm your favorite girl_**

Eren, who was caught off-guard, recovered quickly, responding with, “Is that a suggestion?” before Levi shoved him back to his seat and went to straddle him.

**I fucked my way up to the top  
This is my show  
I fucked my way up to the top  
Go, baby, go (Go, go, go, go, go)  
This is my show (Go, go, go, go, go)  
This is my show**

Levi then started to grind his hips onto him in a slow and torturous manner while running his hands up and down from Eren’s shoulders down to his chest, down to his stomach, playing with the hem of his pants before Levi decided to pull his shirt from being tucked into his pants and rip it open, buttons scattering around them.

Eren groaned, more aroused than ever and it is taking too much of his self-control, especially with Levi’s hands doing wonders on his torso and playfully ghosting his fingers on his erection, to not throw Levi on the table and fuck him senseless with everyone watching. He placed his hands on Levi’s hips, spurring Levi to grind down on him faster.

Leaning forward, he tangled his fingers into Eren’s brown locks and pulled it to the side, singing the words of the songs directly to his ear to convey just how much he wants him, needs him. _Need you baby, like I breathe you, baby, I need you_ _baby_ , _more_ , _more,_ _more_ , _more_. He continued grinding against him and when he felt Eren’s hands on his ass, his fingers close to that one spot he yearned for him to touch, he grinded down hard, earning him a soft groan from Eren and a whimper from himself as their erections rubbed against each other through their layers of clothing.

_**Need you baby, like I breathe you, baby, ah** _

Breathing hard, he ghosted his breath along Eren’s jaw, stopping when he was an inch from his lips, whispering, _Welcome_ _back_ , before getting himself off and walking back towards the employees room.

—————————————————

Returning to the employees room, Levi found himself breathing hard, and much more aroused than usual. He paced around the room for minutes trying to calm down, when he heard his phone ringing that made him stop and turn to find his phone. He heard the door open while he was rummaging through his things on the couch, his back turned, thinking it was just Isabel or Hanji that entered.

“Hey Izzy, where—“ he was cut short when he turned around only to find Eren smashing his lips against his in a heated kiss. Levi was taken aback, was not able to respond, until he felt Eren’s tongue dart out to lick his lower lip that he relaxed and succumb to the feeling of Eren’s lips moving against him. He felt Eren snake his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, Levi placing his on Eren’s shoulder. Breathing heavily, Eren released him from the kiss, leaning his forehead against his, whispering _you’re such a fucking tease_ , before kissing Levi again.

He walked him towards the couch placed by the wall and softly pushed Levi to lie down against the arm of the couch, with him following to tower over him. Levi pulled him down to connect their lips once more, moving to remove Eren’s shirt that was lying open after he ripped it awhile ago. Once the shirt was removed, he ran his hands along the muscled back of Eren, as the latter moved to press open-mouthed kisses down to his neck, latching on his collarbone to leave a mark that caused Levi to let out a moan. He felt Eren’s hands ran doen his sides to the inside of his thighs, drawing out a pleasured gasp from his mouth when Eren decided to palm his erection through his lace panties. He bucked his lips, rutting against Eren’s hand, desperately whimpering for friction.

“God, look at you.” Eren said as he moved his hand to rub at Levi’s erection, leaning down to mouth at his cock through the fabric of the panties, causing Levi to arch his back and moan his name. “E-eren.”

“Say it again.” Eren demanded, licking his cock, making the fabric even wetter from saliva and pre-cum.

“Eren!” He moaned, bucking his hips. Wanting more, Levi pushed Eren off him, moving to straddle him. He kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into the wet cavern that is Eren’s mouth, their tongues dancing in a heated rhythm, while Levi set to work on unbuttoning Eren’s pants, shoving it down with his boxers, enough for Eren’s cock to spring free. Eren let out a relieved sigh at having his cock free from the confines of his jeans. Levi wrapped his hands around Eren, feeling the cock throb in his hand as he pumped in slowly, thumbing at the wrist and twisting his wrist when he reaches the top. It didn’t take too long for Eren to buck his hips against his hand to add more friction. Eren reached down between them to pull out Levi’s cock out of his panties and he pressed Levi closer to him, both letting out a groan at the feeling of their cocks grinding against one another. Eren wrapped his hands around Levi as they pumped their cocks while grinding against one another, Eren continually bucking his hips up while Levi set down on leaving marks across his tan skin. Seeing the strap of the corset fall from Levi’s shoulder, he tugged it down using his free hand, immediately latching his mouth on his exposed nipple, running his tongue and giving a particular hard suck that had Levi keening and grinding down harder and faster against him, a string of _fuck_ , _shit_ and _God_ , _Eren you feel so good_ , left Levi’s mouth, their hands moving faster in both of their cocks until they felt a tightening on their stomach. Levi met his release first, chanting Eren’s name as he rode out his orgasm, Eren following suit with Levi’s name on his lips. Levi sagged against Eren as they both catch their breaths, exchanging soft kisses and lingering touches.

“Hey, Eren? Levi? If you’re both done, please do go out and grace us with your presence. You can fuck each other after the party. And please, do clean up your mess.” They heard Mikasa say from the other side of the door. Levi just groaned and buried his face on Eren’s shoulder, the latter chuckling before patting his back lightly. Levi stood up, and went to get a wash cloth in the adjoining bathroom to clean himself and Eren. He removed the corset and panties, and was about to remove the stockings when Eren stopped him.

“Leave them on, I like to fuck you in my mattress with those when I take you home later.” Eren told him.

“How sure are you that I would be going home with you?” Levi challenged him, eyebrow raised.

Eren smirked at him and Levi swore he just died at how sexy Eren looked. “Believe me, I have a lot of ways to make you say yes.” He said in a low voice, causing Levi to shiver and flush a light pink, muttering ‘whatever’ before moving to get himself dressed in the clothes he wore when he came to the club. He opened Farlan’s bag and took a shirt that he tossed to Eren, insisting that he should wear it because it would be _too distracting to have him walk around_ _with his_ _beautiful toned and tan_ _body on display_.

Eren just laughed at him and wore Farlan’s shirt. Levi hummed in satisfaction and moved to go out, stopping when Eren suddenly held his wrist.

“Levi..” he called.

“Yeah?”

_Well, it’s now or never_ , Eren thought, breathing heavily before looking at Levi. “I like you, quite a lot, actually. And I know that I should’ve asked first before we humped each other, but it’s better late than never yeah? So, what I’m asking is, will you go out with me?”

Levi looked at him, wide-eyed. He did not expect this, did not expect Eren to confess that he liked him as much as he did. He could jump right now and scream because, god fucking dammit, he is so happy he could roll on the floor right now.

“Levi..?” Eren called him, his face contorted in worry and nervousness.

Levi let out a sincere smile. “Yes, Eren, I would very much love to go out with you.”

Eren grinned widely at him before scooping Levi in his arms to hug him and place a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.

“God, you’re so adorable, and I really, really like you.” Eren whispered against his lips. Levi smiled and stood on his tip toes to press a soft kiss against Eren’s lips. “I really, really like you too, Eren.” He whispered. Eren moved to kiss him again, Levi meeting him halfway to press their lips together in a slow kiss, far too different from the rough and heated kiss they shared earlier.

A loud knock on the door got them to break their kiss, followed by Isabel’s loud voice. “Hey, you two. Get your asses out here before Hanji and Sasha eats all of the food.”

Levi groaned and detached himself from Eren. “Let’s go before those two wreak havoc and before Isabel shits her pants.” He said, walking towards the door, but Eren stopped him again. He was about to ask when he felt Eren’s hand holding his, his fingers twining with his. Eren looked at him and smiled before leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. “Let’s go.”

It was not like any other confessions over a an extravagant dinner in a five-star restaurant with roses and chocolates and wine. Hell no, it was fucking simple and unique, and Levi liked it, because for him, everything with Eren is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was "Fucked My Way Up to The Top" by Lana del Rey. It's good just like her other songs. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
